


Heat of the Moment

by reedpayne, Spectrasydniescope



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, mick and len hold hands, mostly canon compliants anyways, spoilers for fail safe, takes place after fail safe, there's some angst in there but not much, we're in a spiral of coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedpayne/pseuds/reedpayne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrasydniescope/pseuds/Spectrasydniescope
Summary: “I think he hates me,” is what Leonard finally said. His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.“Who hates you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> [goldandcold](http://goldandcold.tumblr.com/)said: Okay, seriously my heart hurts after watching LoT 1x06. Can someone please write the fic where Len calls Barry afterwards and is like "just checking in, Scarlet" and Barry is like "okay, what's wrong?", because he KNOWS him, and Len is quiet for like minutes and eventually chokes out "I think he hates me". I just want him TO TALK TO SOMEONE, OKAY? (I also want to wrap him in blankets and feed him cookies, but that's neither here nor there).
> 
> First of all, I'd like to say, SAME. Star City 2046 killed me. However, we wanted to write this for 1x05, so I do hope you don't mind! Sydnie found this prompt in the coldwave tag, and we couldn't pass it up! We do hope we've given it justice!

“How could you just leave him behind so easily?” Mick all but growled as he stormed into his and Leonard’s shared room. Len was already there, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He’d seen this argument coming, so he’d spent the last few minutes preparing himself.

“He was dead weight and you know it, Mick,” Len replied, keeping his tone as even as possible.

“He saved my life, Len,” Mick said. He stopped a few feet from Leonard, staring him down with fire in his eyes. “I owe him.”

“You don’t owe him anything,” Len hissed out, glaring back at Mick. Instead of replying immediately, Mick thumped his way around the room, gathering his pillow and blanket from their bed and a change of clothes for the night before stomping out. He stopped just outside their room to look at Len over his shoulder and finally give him a reply.

“And you didn’t owe me when I saved yours?”

* * *

Barry Allen was set up in front of one of the computers in the cortex at Star Labs, doing some research about the newest meta human terrorizing Central City when he felt his phone start vibrating in his pocket. Like lightning, he had it out to answer, but he paused when he saw the screen read unknown number. Although it was probably a bad idea, he slid his thumb across the screen and brought it up to his ear.

“Hello?” He said, his tone conveying his confusion along with a bit of apprehension.

“Barry,” a voice barked out. “It’s Cold.”

“Snart?” Barry questioned, the confusion shining through even more. He wasn’t sure why somebody who hated him would be calling him, and it made him somewhat nervous. “Is everything okay? Did someone get hurt? Is the Waverider okay?”

“Relax, Scarlet,” Leonard said, rolling his eyes. “Can’t I just check in, see how my city is surviving without me?”

“You could, but you wouldn’t,” Barry snarked back. “What’s really going on?”

“Nothing, I’m just peachy.”

“Obviously you’re not.” Barry sighed, rubbing at his forehead in frustration. He knew something was wrong with Len, could hear it in his voice. “Something has to be wrong of you’re calling your quote unquote sworn enemy.”

The silence that followed after that lasted so long that Barry thought the call may have accidentally dropped, something that seemed to be happening a lot lately. He checked, but the call was still connected. He sighed quietly and continued to scroll through the page still loaded on the screen in front of him, barely paying attention to it.

“I think he hates me,” is what Leonard finally said. His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

“Who hates you?”

There’s another long pause, but this time, Barry doesn’t allow it to last nearly as long as the last.

“Heatwave?” He asked, breaking the silence. “You know he’s like your best friend, Snart. He could never hate you.”

“Yeah, well,” Len mumbled. He tugged at a loose thread on his jacket, needing to do something with his hands to keep from punching something.  “You don’t know what I did, Allen.”

“Snart, you’ve killed people together,” Barry said incredulously. “I doubt it could be that bad.”

“It wasn’t like that this time,” Len snapped, anger quickly taking the place of the misery he felt. “He wanted to save somebody that saved him, but I didn’t want to. I wanted to leave the idiot behind.”

“He’ll come around eventually.”

“I don’t think he will,” Len replied, the anger already faded away, the aching sadness taking ahold once again. His heart ached in a way it hadn’t since he’d finally gotten his sister away from their father for good. “Not this time.”

Barry doesn’t get a chance to say anything else before another voice is joining in with Leonard’s.

“You making decisions about how I feel, Leonard?” Mick griped, standing in the doorway of his and Len’s room. Len jumped in surprise and dropped the phone, not bothering to hang up. He stood up from where he’d been spread out across Mick’s empty bed. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to protect himself out of habit.

“It’s not like you’ve been quiet about it, Michael,” he snapped, surprised by the amount of ice behind the words.

“I don’t hate you,” Mick grunted, taking a step closer to Len. “I’ve known since you were fourteen and a scrawny little runt who couldn’t make a fist that I could never hate you."

“Mick…”

“Shut up, Lenny. C’mon, let’s go get something to eat, I’m starving.”

Mick held his arm out for Len, offering his hand for the other man to take. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Len stepped forward and took it. He allowed Mick to pull him along to the kitchen, a small smile on his face as Mick went on and on about what he wanted for dinner.

Back at Star Labs, Barry Allen once again rolled his eyes and hung up his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, give us a follow on Tumblr if you have one! We're both always open for prompts or even just to chat!
> 
> Reed: [scoficld](http://scoficld.tumblr.com/)  
> Sydnie: [spectrasydniescope](http://spectrasydniescope.tumblr.com/)


End file.
